dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell
Lexon awoke with anger "Another dream about that danm devil mite beam the only way to stop this dream is t become stronger than him but even with this new move i dont know if i am." As Lexon pondered over his defeat by Spike he saw a glimpse of something happening in the living world through a non enterable rift "D******" said Lexon "Gianor is training and what am i doing moaning over a defeat by a person who gianor could take on easily. NO i will become stronger. I must if i want to beat Gianor." With that lexon flew into the air at top speed heading towards The Bloody Pond. Gotek begins walking around Hell. "So this is Hell, huh? Pretty horrible, but I guess it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Gotek said. "I wonder if there's anyone here," Gotek says as he flys off. Gotek searches for a little while then gives up, "Hmph, this is boring. I'm going back to Heaven," Gotek said. "F*** i died hey gotek wait up*yell Kid Gogeta Reizou has obviously been there a while "How did you end up here, Gogeta, I thought you would be up there" points up "You obviously not the only one's down here", says Nappa and Turles "Heck, I blew myself up to kill the yellow haired saiyan." Nappa says with a smirk on his face. "i wanted to come down here my self"said Kid Gogeta smiling"and you two killed me and now i cant see my kid you monsters'said Kid Gogeta "Wanna see if we can send 'em lower" smiles Reizou "I don't want to live in a universe where these two even exist even as spirits, besides they've lost a huge amount of power... and we haven't..." Reizou says with a grin. "Huh? Who are you? One of Gogeta's friends, right?" asks Reizou "Hey flame"said Kid Gogeta"so how is earth"asked Kid Gogeta "I think your friend left, besides we have more pressing matters to attend to.." says Reizou with a smile "Well, your kid deserves to die, anybody who is related to you shall perish." Says Nappa "You see, we found Paragus a while ago still searching for earth, with his son, Broly. And we just gave a few friendly tips to where the courdinates of Earth are." Turles says with a smirk on his face. "Your awful smug...... I wonder what'll happen to ya after I'm done with you....." says Reizou pointing his finger upward as it begins to glow purple "Woah people can see right thought me flame said looks like I can only transport some of my enegy, here" flame said. "Don't waste your power punk." Nappa says "Me? Can you see me?" Flame said "I can see you flame"said Kid gogeta flying in the air"turles i give you one chance to run"said Kid Gogeta making a kamehameha "A chance?" questions Reizou "Hehehe, your more generous than me...." Reizou chuckels pointing his glowing finger at Nappa's head "Well, you heard him...." smiles Reizou "No need", says Turles. "We were just on our way" Says nappa. "Get out of my face"said Kid Gogeta blasting turles and nappa far from them "So reizou lets find some one to train with." Said Kid Gogeta. Reizou fires a chaser death after them "Sure...... " Reizou says with a smile as an explosion and screaming can be heard "Lets go, besides I'm bored with these two...... But one thing, do you think they where bluffing?.... I mean about Paragus and his son?" says Reizou "I read their move ments and they are telling the truth we need to train now"said Kid Gogeta and reizou flying of and find Bardock and king vegeta"hey do you guys want to train"asked Kid Gogeta Reizou stands a ways behind Gogeta giving King Vegeta a dirty look he vaugely mouths a single silible "you..." "you to know each other"asked Kid Gogeta ghost goku flys off "Yes...." wispered Reizou under his breath while geusturing Gogeta towards him "I knew King Vegeta even before Frieza put planet Vegeta under his control.. I first met him when I was a sergent, delivering a message.. We were friends from then on.... Years later I came to warn him of Frieza's hate..*FLASHBACK* King Vegeta on his throne Reizou stands a ways in front of him "Vegeta, Frieza thinks of you as animals! And sooner or later he will destroy you and your planet! If we join up we can kill Freiza, and free your planet." said Reizou, Frieza steps out from behind King Vegeta's throne smiling."EXICCUTE HIM IMEDIATLY!!" bellowed King Vegeta with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Two gaurds grab Reizou emiting an electro magnetic force field "VEGETA!!!!!!" screamed Reizou while he is being dragged away "(Reizou narating)I waited till one of them slipped up and I killed both gaurds... I went to my space pod" Reizou says, Reizou types in his space pod, acsesses King Vegata's throne room speaker "Remember what I said, remember how you betrayed me, remember what could of been....."Reizou said "(Reizou narating)Ironicly that day Freiza destroyed there planet... From then on I wondered why Frieza never told my employer of my rebelious nature..... It wasn't untill years later that I relized he was counting on it.. But in another twist of irony it was'nt untill after he died that his plan came to fruition.." whispers Reizou "Wow do you guys hate each other"asked Kid Gogeta "His betral resulted in his death..." responded Reizou quietly "Ok so do you guys want to train with us"asked Kid Gogeta Reizou stares at Vegeta and Bardock in shock then grabs Gogeta and wispers "These aren't them, I knew them both for so long... These aren't them!" silently charging a ki blast behind his back "So you want to fight them"Asked Kid Gogeta charging a kai blast "hehehehe" laughed Reizou as he chucks the ki blast into the to shape shifters Reizou roams Hell for a while then screms "IF THERE IS ANYONE WORTHY OF TRAING WITH SHOW YOUR SELF!!" "Only cowards?" Reizou says angrily "I need someone to train with!" "I'll train with you" says a mysterious voice Category:Locations Category:Other World